


hidamaridrabble(dot)net

by nagisa0048



Category: Hidamari Sketch
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisa0048/pseuds/nagisa0048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan Drabble yang berasal dari fenomena yang muncul dalam dunia internet Indonesia secara umum. awas ini bukan promo web. cuman titlenya seperti ini</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akibat Kebanyakan Panastak dan Panasbung

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Hidamari Sketch. Yang jelas mangaka yang membuat Hidamari Sketch adalah Aoki Ume-sensei, dan studio yang membuat animenya adalah Shaft.

Nori sedang duduk termenung didepan komputernya. Dia bingung web apa lagi yang akan dia baca. Serta belum ada balasan chat dari temannya dari Kansai. Setelah tenggelam dalam kebosanan, dia pun tak sengaja mengklik iklan sehingga dia membuka web k*sk*s terutama subforum BP. Dia pun bembaca mulai dari rules forum itu. Walau dengan bantuan translate karena perbedaan bahasa. Setelah itu dia pun mulai mencari informasi di web yang ia baru kunjungi itu. Dimulai dari membaca thread yang pas dibawah sticky post. Pada awalnya dia merasa senang karena dapat informasi baru. Dia pun mengscroll postnya dan dia merasa kok satu post rasanya panjang sekali. Ternyata banyak user yang mengepost gambar super panjang sampai membuat Nori capek untuk mengscroll. Setelah itu dia pun balik ke atas dan mencari thread yang baru. Dia pun kaget kenapa banyak berita yang temanya sama, baik mengenai pemerintahan maupun berita yang tak jelas kebenarannya. Lalu dia pun geleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena banyak sekali user yang menghina seseorang karena dia tergolong kaum minoritas di Negara itu dan banyak yang menyebut mereka dengan sebutan Panastak dan Panasbung. Nori yang tak mengerti mengenai istilah tersebut lalu mencarinya di internet…

Dan hasilnya sukses membuat Nori trauma. Tepatnya, Nori gak bakal mau berurusan dengan pasukan yang hanya menghina seseorang di pemerintahan dengan bayaran berupa nasi bungkus atau nasi kotak.


	2. Masih Lanjutan Dari Akibat Kebanyakan Panasbung dan Panastak

Nori yang masih dalam keadaan trauma pun memutuskan untuk mengecek t*it*e* untuk menenangkan diri. Pada awalnya situasi di TLnya Nori adem ayem… sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang ia follow retw**t mengenai permasalahan panastak dan panasbung. Nori pun mention akun tersebut dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Namun yang ia dapat ialah balasan dengan bahasa yang kurang pantas. Saking kurang pantasnya sukses bikin Nori meladeninya dengan bahasa yang kurang pantas pula. Setelah beberapa jam saling membalas tw**t, Nori pun hanya bisa kecewa. Karena argument lawan bicaranya seakan-akan berputar-putar tanpa inti yang jelas. Ditambah lawan bicaranya hanya bisa berkomunikasi dalam Bahasa Indonesia edisi 4l4yers. Yang membuat Nori merasakan sakit pada matanya. Selain itu, Nori pun makin merasa trauma jika dia terus mengecek balasan dari orang itu. Pada akhirnya, Nori pun memilih tidur dikamarnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mengenai Bahasa Indonesia edisi 4l4yers merupakan Bahasa Indonesia yang sudah banyak singkatan-singkatan dan pengejaan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan KBBI (Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia), bahkan kalo sudah kronis... anda akan melihat angka, huruf, dan simbol saling berdekatan. urgh, my eyes -_-


End file.
